The Party
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Ikki and Erika are invited to Belmont's party, but Ikki can't go. Zuru goes instead and gets kidnapped by a group of medafighters who don't like new people coming into the town.  ErikaXBelmont   ErikaXZuru


_**Belmont X Erika**_

_**The Party**_

_**Medabots**_

_**Chapter one.**_

* * *

><p>"Wow Zuru! Look at all the snow!" Erika said as she looked at the town in front of her. She knew that he was here, since he had sent her a letter. She sighed. Zuru wouldn't let her come alone, so here they are. "I can't wait to see Belmont!" She said, happy. It was a little cold, but she was glad Zuru made her bring her heavy jacket. Zuru said nothing. He was also looking around. There were a lot of people in town. Erika took Zuru's hand and they ran down the hill they were on to go find Belmont's house.<p>

* * *

><p>He sighed as he put up something to the top of the house. He smiled. He was happy to see Erika again. He got a reply from her saying that Ikki couldn't come, but another one of her friends said he would come in Ikki's place.<p>

"Belmont, we're almost finished." Belmont nodded.

"Thanks Orkamar." He said with a smile. Orkamar nodded and walked away. Belmont stepped off the ladder and went to wait for his guest.

* * *

><p>When Erika and Zuru got to the party, almost everyone had arrived. Erika had let go of Zuru's hand. They entered the backyard of the house and saw that there were many people there. Erika blushed. She didn't know he had this many friends! Belmont ran over and gave Erika a hug.<p>

"Erika! It's been a while!" He let go of her and she smiled.

"It has! This is Zuru. Zuru this is Belmont!" Zuru just nodded. "He's a medafighter as well." Belmont held out his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Zuru shook his hand. Then Belmont said something and walked off. Erika nodded and smiled.

* * *

><p>After a while, Erika met everyone. Rile was from America, Rika was from another part of Japan, Luna was from Germany, and Jame was from Italy. That's all Erika could remember after a while. There were also some boys there, but Zuru had ended up talking to them instead of the girls who tried to talk to him. After a while, Erika lost Zuru. She was getting something to eat from the table when Belmont and another girl walked over. Erika smiled at them.<p>

"Hey Belmont and…" She said. She forgot her name! Belmont smiled.

"This is Rita." Erika put out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile. Rita nodded and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" Rita nodded and shook Erika's hand.

"Same." Rita answered. They talked for a little longer until Erika heard Zuru's scream. She turned to see someone disappearing over the fence.

"Zuru!"

* * *

><p>Zuru awoke to find his self somewhere he never had been. Which makes since. This was his first visit to Iceland. Zuru didn't know what had happened. He remembered someone attacking him. He hadn't had a chance to strike back. He had been kidnapped. How it happened, he wasn't one hundred percent sure. He sighed and pulled up his sleeve to show his two medawatches.<p>

"Maybe…" He muttered. He sighed.

Erika looked at Belmont.

"Why?" She asked. He sighed.

"The people who kidnapped your friend aren't easy to beat. Since we left for the championship last year, this group of medafighters try to get rid of everyone who doesn't live in town. New people and all. For some reason they left us alone until now. My guess is that they're going to make all you guys leave before they give him back. There's also a chance he won't be able to come back." Erika glared at him and stood.

"I'm going to save Zuru!"

Zuru sighed.

"Just stop Roks. It's not working." He muttered. He sighed and sat down. Roks nodded and sat next to him. Zuru sighed again. He looked at the roof. "Why would someone kidnap me?" He asked his self. He got no answer.

* * *

><p>Erika sighed. She hoped she had the right place. She always had it right. At least she thought she did. She went to the front door and knocked on it.<p>

"Hum? Hey Gyro! Get the door!"

"Fine! Just don't yell at me Ash!" A boy had answered the door. He looked at Erika. "Yes?"

"I heard that you kidnap people!" She said.

"Yeah so?" He answered like it was normal.

"So return my friend! You kidnapped my friend!" Gyro just looked at her.

"We kidnap a lot of people, so I don't know who you mean." Erika glared at him as a girl came up to him.

"Gyro!" He turned around.

"Careen. We have a visitor." She looked at Erika.

"What does she want?" She asked.

"Her friend back. I'm not sure who it is." Careen started to count on her fingers. Then she looked at Erika.

"What does he or she look like?"

"Black hair, glasses, brown eyes." She answered. Careen nodded.

"I know him. Doesn't mean your getting him back." Erika glared at her and pushed them away. Gyro grabbed her arm.

"Bad girl! No going into someone's house without them saying you can." Erika glared at them. "Should we just lock her up then?" Gyro asked Careen.

"Whatever." She said as she went back in. Erika glared at Gyro as he pulled her inside.

"Let me go!"

* * *

><p>Belmont was watching the whole time. He glared at Gyro right before he went in. Belmont looked at Orkamar.<p>

"We got to save Erika. I can't just let this happen!" Orkamar nodded.

"Then lets go save her."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I truly like this. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
